Billy Hatcher 2: Legend of the Crystal Wings
by Dave Man 1000
Summary: The Crows have returned, Skyland as been taken, Morningland is under threat and the Crystal Wings may be more than just a legend. Contains elements from Storm Hawks. Rated T for safety.


Billy Hatcher 2: Legend of the Crystal Wings

Chapter 1: A City Lost

**Hello everybody, I thought I'd try something new. Billy Hatcher is my favourite Non-Sonic SEGA game and I'm a little peeved that there hasn't been a sequel yet, and after read the BH stories by Digi-Dolphin & ddrmaxman (you should check them out, they're very good) I wanted to give it a shot. This story was inspired from a logo image by sonicguru. So without further ado, I give to you my Billy Hatcher sequel!**

_Skylandopolis, Sky Land, 03:27am_

Skylandopolis, the capital city of Sky Land was under attack from several crow forces, the city was a battlefield, buildings were falling, citizens were being captured, some fled for safety or died trying and the falcon armies were declining as more went into battle against the vicious black feathered birds. A falcon soldier was reporting the city's status to the falcon General, Kestrel.

Kestrel: What's our status?

Soldier: Losing troops fast and more crows are on the way!

Kestral: Any word on who the crow leader is?

Soldier: Negative sir, we sent out 10 spies 6 hours ago to investigate. They haven't reported back.

Kestral: Are the ships prepared?

Soldier: Yes sir.

Kestrel: Good work, now gather up the civilians and get them to safety.

Soldier: But sir, where can we take them? Almost all the cities have been taken by the crows and we've already lost contact with squadrons on Rock Island.

Kestral thought for a moment.

Kestral: Take the people to Morning Land; that could be the only safe place on the planet right now.

Soldier: Right away sir!

Kestral and the soldier saluted each other before going their separate ways. As the remaining soldiers scouted the ruined city, more and more crows landed and began to combine into strange purple cat-like creatures, using their newly gained powers to outmatch the falcons and their crystal powered weapons. Soon all ships were prepared, and the civilians were hastily boarding them. Once each ship was full, it took off and descended into the thick sea of clouds below. But just as General Kestrel was about to board his ship, an orb of purple aura struck it with such force that it blasted into smithereens, knocking the surprised falcon a good few yards away.

Kestrel: *Rubs his head* What? Who?

Just then, a dark wizard crow dressed in a purple robe with golden detailing and carrying a golden sceptre with the Crescent Crow symbol at the tip floated down and landed gently in front of the general's ruined ship.

Kestrel: Dark Corvo?

Corvo: In the feathers. And I must say, sending all your troops and the people away was a generous move. Especially since Sky Land is no longer safe for light-hearted birds like you.

Kestrel brought himself to a standing position and slowly walked towards the crow, taking out and activating his green bladed energy sword as he did so.

Kestrel: Before I slice your head off Corvo, let me ask you. Why did you even want to take over Sky Land?

Corvo: Let's just say, I've heard of four legendary Crystal Wings hidden somewhere in Sky Land that grand the finder one wish.

Kestrel: Rumours Corvo, no such things exist. Besides even if they did, what would someone like you do with them?

Corvo: That's for me to know and for you to never find out.

Corvo then charged up a dark aura ball using his sceptre and blasted it towards Kestrel, who used his energy sword to slice it in half, sending it in opposite directions before it hit him. Corvo then decided to take a direct approach by charging at the falcon with his sceptre lit up with purple flames, but Kestrel was too quick for the wizard as he leaped over Corvo with extreme agility and delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of his head, knocking him down.

Corvo: *Clutching his head* Very impressive falcon.

Kestrel: Corvo, I'm giving you ten seconds to take your armies and yourself back to that miserable dark realm from where you came from or I will slowly and painfully quarter you, use your head as a trophy and feed your remains to the storm clouds that lurk over Sunken Island.

Corvo: Oh I don't think so!

Just after he said that, Corvo appeared behind Kestrel, then another appeared beside him, then another, and another. Soon Kestrel was surrounded by a horde of Corvos; he had no idea which was the real one, so he started slashing at every one of them, each clone disappeared when struck by Kestrel's blade. Unbeknownst to him, the real Corvo was using his magic to open up a portal beneath Kestrel's feet. Before he opened it, he retracted all of his clones back to him.

Corvo: I appreciate your determination to defeat me Kestrel, but it's time for you to go now.

Corvo then slammed his sceptre into the ground, which caused the portal beneath Kestrel to open. Kestrel grabbed onto the ground outside the portal and held on for dear life. Corvo walked up to the helpless falcon and gave him an evil smirk.

Corvo: Like the Purple Hole? Only one of the many tricks my master Dark Raven taught me. Safe journey Kestrel, or should I say **not **so safe. *Walks away while sniggering*

Kestrel: You'll regret this Corvo, you'll regret this!

With that said, Kestrel lost his grip and fell through the hole, which went straight through the ground of Skylandopolis and out the bottom. Kestrel fell for what seemed like hours, he could still see the smoke from the fires that ravaged his home rising higher into the air, his battle with Corvo had left him unable to use his wings to safely hover down to Morning Land, so it seemed like this was the end of the line for the General. As he hit solid ground he completely blacked out.

_Several Day Later_

Kestrel awoke to find himself lying on a hospital bed in a full body cast, surrounded by chickens in white clothes, a white blanket was also placed over his severely injured body.

Nurse: Oma-Oma, he's awake!

As soon as he heard that name, Kestrel's eyes shot wide open. He then watched as the chicken elder himself entered the infirmary.

Oma-Oma: Hello Kestrel, nice of you to **drop **in.

Kestrel: Nice to see you too Oma.

Oma-Oma: What happened to you?

Kestrel: The Crescent Crows have taken over Sky Land and the capital city is under siege, we've had to evacuate everybody from the island for their own safety.

Oma-Oma: Impossible, Dark Raven was defeated five years ago, no trace of him was ever discovered.

Kestrel: Raven's apprentice Corvo is leading them, apparently he thinks the four legendary Crystal Wings are real and he's going to tear up Sky Land to find them.

Oma-Oma: Corvo must want to use the Crystal Wings to resurrect Dark Raven and take over the world.

Kestrel: Not possible, the falcons have lived on Sky Land for millenniums, the Crystal Wings don't exist, and even if they did we would've found them by now.

Oma-Oma: True, but that won't stop Corvo from trying, and if we don't stop him the whole of Sky Land will be demolished.

Kestrel: And if Sky Land falls, Morning Land will be crushed under it.

Oma-Oma: There's only one team I know that can deal with Corvo and his crows.

Oma then whistled and a baby chick came into the room.

Oma-Oma: *Gives the baby chick a note* Deliver this to Billy Hatcher on Earth.

Baby Chick: *Chirps*

Oma-Oma: I know you won't let me down.

A portal then opened, revealing a peaceful clearing. The baby chick ran through the portal and began his search for Morningland's four heroes.

End of Chapter 1

**A little short, I know, this is just for setting up the story. As for my TTTE Human story, I will get back to that sometime after I get this story going on for a bit.**

**Until then, stay linked for more.**


End file.
